


Lab Partners

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Lab Partners, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request from who-ees-desmond on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

Levi never really did anything in class anyways, so being paired up with the smartest kid in the entire school was a real treat. Not to mention, his lab partner was pretty damn handsome.

Levi watched Erwin fiddle around with the beakers and chemicals. He watched how they fizzled and created gas.

“Wow. You’re real good with your hands,” Levi cooed. “Maybe soon you can use them on me, if ya know what I mean.”

Erwin almost dropped a beaker full of chemicals but caught it before it had the chance to hit the table. “P-Pardon me?”

“Nothing doll.”

Erwin blinked but got back to work. He knew what Levi said and he wasn’t scared of the words. He did find Levi very attractive and wouldn’t mind taking him out to the malt shop but he was sure Levi was just joshing him.

“Could you pass me the mixing rod.”

“I’d prefer for you to pass me your mixing rod.”

“Levi…” Erwin groaned. “These labs add up to 20-30% of our final grade. We need to finish each of them efficiently and thoroughly.”

Levi sighed. “What-fucking-ever,” he sloppily handed Erwin the metal object.

Erwin thanked Levi and stirred up the mixture. He looked up at the clock for a second and noticed class ended in just 10 minutes. “We should start cleaning up. We will continue our lab on Monday.”

This is where Levi played his role in the project. He cleaned up their work area and even swept the floor around them. “You’re too damn messy, ya fuck nut.”

“Hey Levi.”

“What?”

“Wanna get go to the malt shop after school? I’ll pay.”

Levi stared at his lab partner. “Sure. Sounds good. And damn right you’re paying.”

Erwin let out a slight giggle. “Alright. I’ll drive as well. Just meet me in the student parking lot after school.”

“Yeah. I got it.”

Erwin gave Levi a small peck on the cheek. “See you later,” then left.

Levi lost his balance and caught himself on the table. “Hot damn...“


End file.
